Aratanaru Raibaru Wang Hu!
Aratanaru Raibaru Wang Hu! (新たなるライバル　王虎！) is the 28th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on April 14, 2002. Synopsis According to the synopsis from the DVD release of the English dub: The Tobita Club arrive in Singapore for the much anticipated Asian Cup Championships. But as soon as they are off the plane Kouya loses his Gear in the airport. Kouya meets Wang Hu, a Chinese kid who helps him get his Crush Gear back. But why is Wang Hu so mysterious? Plot The episode opens with a recap of the highlights of the Buthokan Cup finals before shifting to the Tobita Club on their way to Singapore for the Asia Cup. During the flight, Kaoru reminds the excited Kouya about the tournament before asking Kuroudo the reason he did not change Shooting Mirage’s chassis. Kuroudo replies that his Gear is able to perform well without VT Chassis. Lilika wonders who posted the blueprint for the chassis before the team is interrupted with Jirou talking in his dreams. A coverage for the Asia Cup is broadcasted with DJ Crush Mary as its sportscaster along with the GFA mascot (in the Japanese dub the mascot is named Jifa-kun, and it only says its own name rather than speaking in full sentences). The news covers the arrival of Crush Gear teams from across Asia, including an interview with Takeshi Manganji. As soon as the Tobita Club arrives at the airport, they see a lot of reporters at the arrival hall. Kaoru, donning a pair of sunglasses, states that she will handle the interviews for the team. However, the reporters are not turning their attention to them when the team goes across the hall, much to her chagrin. Kuroudo tells Kaoru that the Tobita Club may not be popular outside Japan although they are area champions. Jirou and Lilika suggest that the team should focus on the Asia Cup instead, in which all the members agree. Moments later, Kouya sees a little boy outside the arrival hall who is trying to retrieve a GFA mascot balloon from the ceiling. Kouya offers the little boy help before putting his bags next to those filled with bananas, and the former eventually manages to grab the balloon's string while retrieving it. He is thanked by the little boy when a man accidentally takes Kouya's Gear case instead of one of the banana bags before leaving the airport by his motorcycle. Realizing that his Gear case (which contains Garuda Phoenix) has being brought away, Kouya quickly calls the man which attracts Jirou. The two boys hail a taxi to chase the man; despite going ahead of him and attracting his attention, the man simply smiles and waves at them. The taxi then dashes to the city, to Kouya's disappointment. At the Merlion Park, Kouya is amazed by the surroundings until he is reminded by Jirou to find the motorcycle. They go through various places across the city, including the Stamford Raffles statue, a mosque, a Hindu temple and inside a Buddhist shrine. As they stop for a rest, Jirou notices that the motorcycle leaves a fruit shop and the boys continue their pursuit. Later, Kouya arrives at a park where a Chinese team is practicing martial arts and balancing acts. He spots the motorcycle at a distance. When Kouya follows the motorcycle he stumbles over a box, causing its contents to spill out. After he apologizes to the team, he accidentally steps on a red mask that makes one of the Chinese boys to start following Kouya to the zoo. Kouya passes by various parts of the zoo while not realizing that he is being followed by the Chinese boy, whose pursuit causes distress among the animals. The tired Kouya spots the man and his motorcycle at the elephant enclosure. Kouya rushes to the enclosure and tries to reason with the man, where the latter realizes that he had taken the Gear case by mistake. But as soon as Kouya places the banana bag into the motorcycle, one of the elephants takes his Gear case by its trunk before the Chinese boy suddenly appears in front of him. The elephant throws the case into the air, causing Garuda Phoenix to be taken out and falls into the lion enclosure. To his fear, Kouya sees one of the lions which is approaching his Gear and is about to pound on it. Luckily the Chinese boy goes into the enclosure in time; he manages to chase the lion away by making several martial art stances. He goes on top of the enclosure rail after he picks up Kouya's Gear. Even though Kouya thanks the Chinese boy for his help, the latter stops him from taking Garuda Phoenix and quickly brings it away. Meanwhile, Jirou has just returned to the hotel room and asks the rest of the Tobita Club if Kouya was back. Lilika replies that they have searched Kouya. Kyousuke states that should Kouya is not with them, they have to enter the tournament since there are still three Gear Fighters in the team. Then, Jirou decides to find Kouya but Lilika suggests that they go to the police station instead. Kouya enters a Crush Gear clubhouse where he finds the Chinese boy in front of the ring. The Chinese boy shows Garuda Phoenix and his Gear, Tigeraid to him and asks which of the two Gears is better. He decides to have a Gear Fight so he gives Garuda Phoenix to Kouya and pushes him to the ring. At the start of the battle, Kouya notices a pendant that dangles at the Chinese boy's sash and also the way he releases Tigeraid. Everything goes as usual during the duel until Tigeraid reveals the power of its VT Chassis. The Gear then casts a dash attack against Garuda Phoenix; the latter avoids it and counterattacks Tigeraid from its back but Kouya's Gear is nearly thrown out. Tigeraid uses the VT spin attack and repeatedly tosses Garuda Phoenix into the air until three Crush Gears go into the ring and interrupt the battle. The lights inside the clubhouse is turned on, revealing the rest of the Chinese boy's teammates. The said boy, Wang Hu, tells the oldest member (who is the team's master) that he had a Gear Fight. But the master is displeased and tells him not to play Crush Gear with outsiders. As Wang Hu is about to leave the ring with his teammates, Kouya calls him and introduces himself before asking for his name. Wang Hu introduces himself before Kouya is left at the ring in darkness. The latter notices the pendant on Wang Hu's side of the ring and picks it up. The episode ends with Kouya walking down a street at night to return to the hotel, only to realize that he is lost. Trivia * This is the last episode that shows the modified opening, title screen and the ending of Crush Gear Turbo in the English dub's DVD release. **In later episodes, the anime uses the same opening clip as the previous episodes but with the title screen from the original Japanese dub instead. Also, the closing credits for the said episodes are taken from the original dub. * Kouya sings the song about Singapore in the tune of Jingle Bells in the English dub. *''Running gag'': The word "sightseeing" is mentioned eight times by various characters in the English dub. *The book that Kuroudo was reading in the plane was famous Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms written by Luo Guanzhong. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)